la venganza de finn
by carlosjim04
Summary: esta es una segunda parte, disculpen si uso mucho EDI..


**LA VENGANZA DE FINN**

**TOMO PRESTAD (EGUIVALENCIA DE INTERCAMBIO) SACADO DE LA ****SERIE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA PRINCESA FLAMA COMETE MALDADES.**

Finn seguía mirando con odio y tristeza a esas princesas asesinas.

Ellas notaron su mirada y se dieron cuenta que las mataría si no lo dejaban solo y se fueron.

Finn seguía llorando el cuerpo muerto de su amada cuando noto que le agarraba la mano.

PF: - Finn acércate un poco, para que te pueda ver y darte un ultimo beso.

Finn se acerca a su princesa y ella lo besa, los ojos de finn se nublaron por completo después ella le dice.

Averigua que significa E D I, mi padre sabe lo que significa ve a verlo no olvides llevarle mi cuerpo a él. Dicho eso ella muere.

Finn suelta un gran grito de dolor y abraza fuertemente el cuerpo de su amada lo recoge y se lo lleva al REINO DE FUEGO con un escudo protector que le coloco flambo, finn completamente triste y con terror en la cara llega al palacio del rey flama.

RF: - Finn el humano que significa esto, por que vienes con mi hija muerta, responde. Le grita a finn.

Finn: - Su majestad su hija cometió muchas maldades por todo Ooo y todos los gobernantes de la tierra la enjuiciaron y condenaron a muerte, la princesa ámbar fue y me aviso que la estaban ejecutando en la colina donde le había construido una casa a ella, corrí a toda velocidad cuando estuve apunto de llegar las 4 princesas me vieron, sabían que iba a impedir que lo hicieran así que arrojaron su cuerpo al lago, me lance a sacarlo pero ya era tarde.

RF: - Finn el humano te ejecutaría si no fuera por que me preocupa mas vengarme de los reinos de ellas.

Los ojos de finn se nublaron de nuevo y le dijo al rey.

Finn: - NO, su majestad yo las matare por usted, esas perras lo hicieron demasiado personal. Luego levanto la mirada hacia el rey. El rey se asombro al ver un enorme resplandor de odio en sus ojos y accedió a su petición.

RF: - De acuerdo finn, te permitiré vengar la muerte de mi hija después quemare los reinos de ellas.

Finn: - Su majestad uno de los reinos se le hará difícil de quemar primero mueren sus hombres antes de llegar al centro del reino ya los alrededores están llenos de agua, el reino le pertenece a la princesa agua.

RF: - Muy bien dejo sus muertes en tus manos, después de matar a esa princesa busca la forma de hacer desaparecer su reino por completo ENTENDISTES.

Si su majestad le dijo finn al rey después de la primera me convertirá en un ser de fuego para las otras 3 le repitió.

RF: - Llora a mi hija todo lo que quieras y después mata a la primera princesa y yo te cumpliré tu deseó, cuando vengas con una prueba de su muerte.

Finn: - Su majestad puede decirme lo que significa E D I?

RF: - De donde sacaste eso?

Finn: - Su hija me pidió que le preguntara y después lo pusiera en marcha.

E D I significa equivalencia de intercambio dijo el rey algo se debe sacrificar para obtener algo del mismo valor.

Finn: - Muy bien, gracias su majestad, dicho esto finn se retiro con el cuerpo de su amada, le pidió a la princesa ámbar que la colocara en un trozo de ámbar.

Todos los días de esa semana finn lloraba a su amor perdido todo el tiempo no realizo misiones ni aventuras durante una semana, solo se separaba de su amor para dormir, comer y asearse.

Finn fue al lugar donde se encontraba su amada y comenzó a llorar como si recién la hubiera perdido, a pesar de que llevaba muerta casi 1 mes.

Por 4 noches mientras finn dormía y soñaba con su amada princesa, noches completas recordando las maravillosas citas y aventuras que tubo con ella y reviviendo la horrible tragedia.

La quinta noche fue diferente finn soñó con las 3 ultimas salidas con su princesa y se hacho "despierto " en una habitación donde se sorprendió al ver a su amada sentada en una silla, finn se acercó a ella y le hablo.

Finn: - Princesa flama?

PF: - Finn¡ te estaba esperando.

Finn: - Princesa mi amada no puedo creer que estés viva.

PF: - No finn, sigo muerta solo vivo en tu corazón, mira te diré lo que debes hacer para recuperarme, debes ir al laboratorio de la chiclosa y tomar su suero descalaberizador y rosearlo en mi cuerpo, yo podre regresar a estar contigo.

Antes debo matar a 3 princesas y después realizare lo que me dijiste para que matemos juntos a la dulce princesa, que opinas?

PF: - Me suena excelente, que así sea. Te sugiero que utilices cal viva para matar a la princesa agua, recuerda llevar fósforos.

Finn: - Cal viva para que, y que tienen que ver los fósforos?

PF: - La cal viva reacciona con el agua y la convierte en combustible, con fuego puedes prender en llamas ese combustible y desaparecer el agua.

Finn: - Muy bien.

Al despertar finn comió su desayuno, busco en un mercado donde pudieran darle cal viva y se marcho con dirección al reino donde vive la princesa agua.

Al llegar lo recibieron unos guardias que le dijeron.

GA: - Quien eres forastero?

Finn: - Soy finn el humano y vengo a ver a la princesa.

GA: - Finn el humano tenemos ordenes de no dejarte pasar por amenazar a la princesa.

Finn entonces tomo 2 cucharas de cal y se las arrojo a los guardias y después 2 fósforos.

Y los guardias se prendieron en llamas por la reacción y finn pudo pasar al palacio del reino.

Finn: - Me refugiare en la habitación de la princesa así podre matar en su propio cuarto.

Cuando la princesa llego a su habitación, finn espero un momento antes de salir.

La princesa sin percatarse de la presencia de finn, cerro la puerta con seguro cerro las ventanas apago la luz y se acostó en su cama.

En eso parece finn encendiendo la luz, la princesa pega un grito de terror. Finn reforzó el seguro de la puerta y se acercó a la princesa.

Finn: - Princesa supongo que ya sabes que hago aquí?

PA: - Finn acaso vienes a cumplir tu amenaza de muerte?

Finn: - Acertaste dime que signific te matare rápido tienes 5 minutos después de eso tu muerte será lenta.

PA: - E D I? se puso a pensar la princesa.

Finn: - Se acabó el tiempo princesa, E D I significa Equivalencia De Intercambio.

Se acercó a la princesa con violencia y le lanzo una leve cantidad de cal espero la reacción, y le lanzo un fósforo.

La princesa ardió en llamas y desapareció.

Usando catapultas lanzo cal por todas partes del reino, y una bola de fuego para causar un enorme incendio. Todo lo grabo por cámara que le mostraría al rey flama como evidencia.

Luego se dirigió al reino de fuego donde flambo le coloco un escudo y le mostro al rey flama un video de su promesa cumplida.

Finn: - Como vera rey, cumplí mi parte, mate a la princesa agua y destruí su reino.

RF: - Muy bien finn cumpliré mi parte. El rey se acercó a finn coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y pronuncio una bendición en latín.

Finn yo te declaro un ser de fuego, le realizo la señal de la cruz y la transformación empezó.

Finn sintió que el escudo desparecía comenzó a sentir que los pies le ardían y empezó a quemarse, se puso completamente rojo y quedo cubierto de fuego, sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo ya casi estaba lleno de maldad.

Finn se fue a su casa árbol pero tubo que dormir en la casa que le hiso a su amada.

Jake: - Finn desde cuando eres un ser de fuego dijo con sorpresa.

Finn: - El rey flama me hizo el favor de convertirme por haberle hecho un favor.

Jake: - Cual favor?

Finn: - Secreto real jake.

Jake: - muy bien entiendo, pero no puedes pasar la noche aquí pues puedes quemar la casa, sugiero que pases la noche en la casa de la princesa flama que opinas?

Finn se fue a dormir a la casa de su princesa y la lloro ya que el cuerpo de su amada estaba enfrente de la casa.

La princesa tenía las ventanas cerradas.

La princesa entro a su recamara y cierra la puerta con seguro pues iba a cambiarse de ropa, finn derritió los seguros para unirlos y asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar.

Finn: - Princesa salvaje?

PS: - Finn que es lo que haces en mi recamara dijo molesta.

Finn: - Dime que signific tu muerte será rápida, si no será lenta, tienes 5 minutos.

PS: - Finn yo no lo se y por qué me quieres matar?

Finn: - Lo olvidaste, tu junto con las princesas dulce, músculos, agua quien ya esta muerta. Asesinaron a mi novia la princesa flama le dijo mientras la veía con rencor.

PS: - Finn, como puedes recordarlo todavía, pensé que lo habías superado.

Finn: - E D I significa Equivalencia De Intercambio, muere asesina.

Finn le lanzo una bola de fuego a la princesa la cual comenzó a arder y consumirse envuelta en llamas, después de 15 minutos murió y se hiso polvo.

Finn fue al centro del reino se convirtió en un titán de fuego y lo envolvió en llamas, pero fue controlado, lastimando lastimando a finn quien fue encarcelado en una lámpara por 3 meses.

Al salir fue al reino de fuego y le mostro la princesa salvaje envuelta en llamas, en un video.

Finn: - Ya solo faltan 2 princesas su majestad.

A finn se le pusieron los ojos completamente negros y su aura se oscureció casi por completo.

El rey savia que cuando matara a las otras 2 finn seria malvado por siempre.

Al día siguiente finn se dirigió al reino de la princesa músculos y encontró a la princesa usando su equipo de pesas, se acercó a ella.

Finn: - Princesa, sabes lo que significa E D I?

La princesa deja sus pesas al ver a finn como un ser de fuego y le dijo.

PM: - Finn no se lo que signifique y no me interesa.

Finn se acercó a ella le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

Finn: - E D I significa Equivalencia De Intercambio. Después se convirtió en un pequeño titán de fuego, dejando a la princesa completamente quemada, se coloca en el centro del reino y se convierte en un enorme titán y dejo todo el reino carbonizado.

Después se dirigió nuevamente al reino fuego y le mostro como el reino de la princesa músculos ardía. El aura de finn se oscureció más.

RF: - Muy bien finn, supongo que solo falta una verdad este muchacho esta apunto de ser completamente malvado después de quemar el dulce reino lo podre controlar a mi antojo, pensó para si el rey flama.

Finn se fue a su casa árbol pero tubo que dormir en la casa que le hiso a su amada.

Jake: - Finn desde cuando eres un ser de fuego dijo con sorpresa.

Finn: - El rey flama me hizo el favor de convertirme por haberle hecho un favor.

Jake: - Cual favor?

Finn: - Secreto real jake.

Jake: - muy bien entiendo, pero no puedes pasar la noche aquí pues puedes quemar la casa, sugiero que pases la noche en la casa de la princesa flama que opinas?

Finn se fue a dormir a la casa de su princesa y la lloro ya que el cuerpo de su amada estaba enfrente de la casa.

Se acostó en la cama de su novia y soñó.

Finn se vio en una sala en la que vio a su amada princesa.

PF: - Finn, veo que eres un ser de fuego, ya tienes el suero descalaberizador?

Finn: - No, mañana iré y conseguiré el suero descalaberizador. Are que la dulce princesa me lo entregue lo usare en tu cuerpo y después la mataremos los 2 juntos, quemaremos el dulce reino después de su muerte ¿Qué opinas?

PF: - Me parece muy bien, lo espero con ansias mi héroe.

Con el tiempo todos supieron que finn se había convertido en un ser de fuego pero no le prestaron mucha importancia al asunto pensaron que así seria un mejor héroe de que ya lo era.

Después finn despertó, el y jake tuvieron que desayunar afuera, después del desayuno finn se dirigió hacia el dulce reino.

Una ves en el palacio de la dulce princesa, finn entro con cara de amabilidad se dirigió a la dulce princesa.

Finn: - Dulce princesa e venido a verla y pedirle algo que necesito. Le dijo con cara y voz de amor.

DP: - Finn, me alegro de verte, pero debo pedirte que te marches…

La princesa no termino ya que finn se acercó y le dio un beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

La dulce princesa se quemo los labios pero le gusto el beso que finn le dio, lo miro a los ojos y se quedo hipnotizada del hermoso azul zafiro de los ojos de finn, estuvo así por mas de 30 segundos finn movió la mano atreves de la cara de la princesa pero no reacciono, le sonó los dedos tampoco. Saco provecho del asunto.

Finn: - Princesa quiero que me traigas todo el suero descalaberizador que tienes.

DP: - En un momento lo traigo.

La dulce princesa fue a su laboratorio y en 5 minutos regreso con finn para entregarle todo el suero descalaberizador que tenia.

Finn salió con el suero del dulce reino y se dirigió a abrir el trozo de ámbar contenía a su novia, llamo a la princesa ámbar para que le abriera la joya en la que puso el cuerpo de su amada.

Finn: - Princesa ámbar puedes sacar a la princesa flama de su "encierro".

PA: - En el acto finn. La princesa levanto las manos y las comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras finn sostenía el cuerpo de su amada.

Finn: - Muchas gracias princesa, si tu quieres puedes ver lo que realizare con el suero que me dio la dulce princesa.

PA: - Lo veré encantada finn.

Finn sostuvo el cuerpo de su amada le rego la mitad del suero a la princesa flama por la boca y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Segundos después el cuerpo de la princesa flama comenzó a arder, al instante ella abrió los ojos, los abrió lentamente ya que tenia que acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente, después de un rato reconoció a finn lo abrazo por varios minutos y se dieron un beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Finn: - Princesa Flama mi amada te he recuperado dijo muy feliz.

PF: - Finn ya diste muerte a las 3 princesas que me prometiste y podemos dar muerte a la chiclosa juntos como dijiste?

Finn: - Amor tal y como dije solo falta la chiclosa.

La princesa ámbar se retiro a su reino después de despedirse de finn y la princesa flama.

Finn y su amada se dirigieron al dulce reino para matar a la dulce princesa.

Entraron en el dulce reino y finn desconecto todos los hidrantes contra incendios que el reino tenia, entraron en el palacio y se escondieron en la alcoba de la dulce princesa.

Durante la noche, la dulce princesa llego demasiado tarde después de pasar una ardiente noche con marceline, regreso despeinada y demasiado cansada, marceline fue a dejarla a la ventana de su habitación.

Al ver a marceline finn sabia que trataría de sabotear su intento de asesinato, ya se lo esperaba, así que saco una bolsa con polvo de ajo y le pidió a la princesa flama que lo roseara en las ventanas, lo dijo señalándole la bolsa y mostrándole las ventanas.

La princesa flama roseo el ajo en polvo sobre las ventanas, la dulce princesa no lo noto, ni sintió el olor ya que estaba mas dormida que despierta, parecía una persona en agonía por lo cansada que estaba.

Finn saco de su mochila una botella de agua bien helada y el hecho encima de la princesa casi dormida, ella pego un grito de muerte que la despertó y fue tan fuerte que la princesa flama tuvo que bloquear la puerta y rosearle ajo en polvo para que marceline no botara la puerta en su intento de entrar.

Marceline escucho el grito de su princesa y fue a salvarla, se sorprendió al ver que no podía entrar por las ventanas ya que estaban llenas de ajo, entro al castillo e intento derrumbar la puerta pero por debajo de ella salió mucho ajo en polvo, marceline se apartó lo mas que pudo, sabia que no podía entrar y salvar a su amada.

La dulce princesa se fue rápido a encender la luz y noto que enfrente de ella estaba finn.

Finn: - Dulce princesa sabes que significa E D I?

DP: - No lo se finn, que lo que sig.…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que alguien la abrasaba por atrás, con terror se dio la vuelta y se asusto al ver que era la princesa flama.

Se dio vuelta preguntándole a finn.

DP: - Para eso necesitabas mi suero descalaberizador?

Finn: - Si, lo necesitaba para revivir a mi amada. Te repito sabes que significa E D I?

DP: - No finn, no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa.

E D I significa Equivalencia De Intercambio le dijo la princesa flama con un tono suave y seductor.

Finn sostuvo los brazos de su amada y ambos se convirtieron en titanes de fuego quemándola viva mientras la miraban con gusto y alegría.

Lo ultimo que la dulce princesa observo fue a finn con una gran sonrisa macabra, después comenzó a derretirse.

Finn y su amada la observaron hasta hacerse polvo.

Salieron a la dulce plaza y se convirtieron en titanes de fuego quemando todo el dulce reino por completo.

Finn y la princesa flama fueron al reino de fuego y hablaron con el rey flama.

RF: - HIJA no se como hiso finn pero me da gusto verte viva nuevamente dijo con mucha alegría.

Después miro a finn y noto que sus ojos azul zafiro tenían en el centro un punto de color rojo sangre.

RF: - Bien finn esta ahora bajo mi control pensó para si mismo.

Finn: - Su majestad la forma que use para revivir a su hija fue un "regalo" que me dio la dulce princesa, el suero descalaberizador que ella invento para revivir a la dulce gente ya muerta y poder seguir cobrándoles impuestos, ya que era un poco codiciosa.

RF: - Me encuentro muy complacido finn, por lo que veo lograste matar a las 4 princesas que mataron a mi hija, y no solo eso si no que también la reviviste. Hija realizaste una buena elección cuando lo escogiste como tu novio.

PF: - Gracias padre no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado oírte decir esas palabras.

RF: - Finn como agradecimiento en 1 mes hare los preparativos de tu boda con mi hija.

Gracias dijeron finn y su princesa en unísono.

**FIN**


End file.
